It's good to be home
by Teig-Leah2011
Summary: Ranger Has Come Home from his final mission. What does he come home to? You must read to find out. Comments and Quotes Please! You are the judge. BABE! The 1st story
1. Story!

**It's good to be home**

**By: Teig-Leah2010 **

**One Shot! I have updated the story to be better and more corrected then before.**

It was 12:45AM when I arrived at the airport. I had just finished my final mission for the government and am officially retired. If you asked me three years ago if I would have signed on for another three years I would have said "HELL YES!" but now no way. After meeting Stephanie Plum a little over two years ago I'm done. I just returned from five months in a hellhole for the final time. I have lost some weight and a stab wound in the left arm. Nothing major, but I am getting too old for this shit. Let the younger guys do these jobs because the only thing I'm going to focus on is Stephanie and my business. I'm finally going home to my babe.

Now Babe is everything that I want and one of my biggest weaknesses besides my daughter, Julie. I love her. **IN EVERYWAY**. I remember the night we slept together. It was two days before my mission five months ago. I have done some real shitty things in my life and that deal we made was one of them. Oh… I don't regret that night but wished it happened in a different way, but I knew that we both wanted it to happen. After the amazing night of sex I told her that I loved her and someday. I felt stupid after telling her that I loved her in my own way, but really it is my way and the only way I know how.

When I get home to her, I'm going to ask her on a date and see where that leaves us. No more leaving on short notice except for Rangeman business. My babe is the light in my life. As original as that sounds it's true. She saved me and my men. Showing us that we can be normal and not just some big bad ass thugs that everyone thinks we are. My men and I love her. Hell, half of my men are in love with her. I have not felt this way about anyone in my life that wasn't family. It was just sex and one night stands. Who would have thought that a little brown curly haired, blue eyed "BURG" girl would have all of the power over big badass Ranger Manoso? Three years ago I wouldn't have.

No, before Steph came into my life I wouldn't have pictured the whole marriage and family thing for me. It wouldn't have worked before. It didn't with Julie's mom Rachel. I thought that one night stands were the way I wanted it. No complications and no hassle. I never thought I'd fall for Steph. My babe is the only women for me. I've missed her for the past five months.

Now to the present, I've checked in with Tank over the phone and told him I'm offline for the next week like usual. I threw my duffle bag in the back seat of my truck that one of my men dropped off and hightailed down the highway. I've waited five months to see her so what's an hour?

An hour later I arrived at Stephanie's apartment and quietly walked in. I unlocked the door but the inside looked so much different. I knew in less than a minute that my babe wasn't there. I checked around and the only person there was her grandmother sleeping in the bedroom. I quietly called the control room. Walking to my car Hal tells me that she's on seventh. I'm thinking that something has happened. I raced to my office. I got there in less than ten minutes speeding over a hundred miles an hour. Parking in my company's underground garage and taking the elevator up to my apartment.

When I get inside I dropped my bag on the ground softly by the door and went to search the apartment starting with the bedroom. There on my bed lies my beautiful Babe. She looks like an angel with my black satin sheets. I removed all of my weapons and clothes slipping into my boxers. Laying down on the bed and my babe scoots closer to me. Moving my arms to pull her closer to me and finding out that she's pregnant.

…..PREGNANT!

Whose child is it? God it has to be mine. Please be mine.

AT THAT MOMENT MY BABE WAKES UP.

"**RANGER"** My Babe says as she throws her arms around me and cries while I wrap my arms around her.

"**Babe" **I put my face in the crook of her neck and breathed in her beautiful scent.

It's Good To Be Home!

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Information Update August 20th

Hello everyone,

I've been getting really nice and encouragements from everyone that has read this story. I was to clear up some things first. I am going to write a sequel but I can't tell you when. I am in a writer's block on how to write this story further. I have ideas and if you would go to my main page there is a poll of what ideas I have. I want you to vote any of them that you like. I think that this is a good way of figuring out what you as readers like in AU stories that this is based on. I am working on writing more different stories but just be patient and I'll hopefully have all the ones I'm working on completed by December or even sooner. Keep checking back or add my to you author alert list, found at the end of this story in the bottom corner.

Thank You, Teig~Leah


End file.
